


Break Ups 101

by newtflix



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I don't even know anymore, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, and newt is oblivious, basically it's just a bundle of fluff, thomas is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtflix/pseuds/newtflix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's girlfriend broke it off, and he ran to Thomas for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Ups 101

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my lovely newmas buddy, cam. i hope you like it! sorry it took so long ; ;
> 
> and if you have any newmas prompt, you can contact me at tumblr; histommy. this literally fail, holy poop. my beta was extra busy so she couldn't edit this- i apologize for any grammar or spelling errors.
> 
> happy reading!

When Thomas heard the knocking, he had expected it to be the pizza delivery guy. He irrefutably didn't expect Newt to stand there with puffy, bloodshot eyes. Newt looked doleful, the absence of twinkles in his eyes denotes something bad had happened. Thomas's heart plummet to the ground as Newt whispered, voice barely above a whisper "She broke up with me." Now, Thomas wasn't going to lie. There was a part of him that felt happy and glad because finally, his crush is single. But the major part of him felt terrible because Newt had never seemed so broken and lost. Thomas grabbed Newt's thin wrist and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. Newt made a beeline to the couch with Thomas following him suit. The blond looked like an empty vessel, his soulless pair of pupils floats in thin air. Thomas sat beside him, concern written all over his face as he saw the pearls of illuminance tears escaped from Newt's eyes and rolled down his cheek. The blond looked as if he doesn't even know that he's crying.  

 

"Why?" Was the first thing that spilled from Thomas's mouth. Why would Irene broke up with the most amazing guy that looked like he was ripped off from a comic book? Newt shook his head, "She— I don't know. We were eating lunch, talking about our weekends when she suddenly said that she's tired of being a second best, broke it off and left. I don't bloody understand. What is wrong with me?" Newt's voice grew more shaky as each second passed, and Thomas blood boils at the thought that Irene caused this. He moved from his position and kneeled in front of Newt, trying to meet Newt's line of sight. "Hey, hey. You're fine, there is nothing wrong with you. Irene deserves to be thrown into the deepest part of hell for doing this to you, alright?" Thomas said, gripping both of Newt's hand in his. Newt's eyes crinkled as the corners of his lips curled up. "Are you going to sit there, weeping your eyes out or are you going to have some fun with me instead?" Thomas prompted, hopeful pair of eyes bored into Newt's. "Only if you can take the pain away." Newt said, letting go of his hand to wipe off his tears. Thomas grinned, and Newt thought he looked like the cheshire cat. "I can do much more than that." He promised and pulled Newt up.

 

 

They took a stroll at the park, the crisp autumn air made Newt's heart even lighter. His eyes glinted when he saw a cotton candy parlor, dragging Thomas along with him. That's how they ended up with pastel pink cotton candy on their hands. Thomas's throat felt like sandpaper after eating the cloud-like candy, but when he glanced at Newt, who's happily munching on his cotton candy, Thomas decided that maybe candies aren't so bad after all. 

 

"Smells good," Thomas piped up. "Yeah. It's better than lollipop." Newt beamed, looking at Thomas. Their shoulders were connected, so when he turned his face towards Thomas, Newt should've known that his face will be mere inches from the brunet, although he didn't expect the warm tingle that rushed to his cheek at the close proximity. "Not talking about the cotton candies." Thomas corrected and Newt raised his eyebrows. And then it hits him- Thomas was actually talking about his scent. "Oh wow, Tommy. Are you serious?" Series of laughter emitted from Newt, and Thomas shrugged. "I did say I can do much more than only make you feel better, didn't I?" He tapped Newt's nose, and the latter blinked. Newt felt something odd at the bottom of his heart when Thomas did those things, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Thomas flirts like he breathes, so Newt decided not to make a big deal of it.

 

 

Thomas insisted that Newt should stay the night, and Newt agreed instantly. He didn't want to look at Irene's pictures anyway. He made a mental note to burn all of their polaroid pictures tomorrow morning, and maybe ask Thomas to help him. 

 

Movie marathon was something Newt had never done before, hence Irene preferred to watch movies in cinemas. It had just occurred to Newt that Irene never asked him what he liked or what he wanted to do. She was almost dictatorial, but Newt always gave her what she wants, thinking that her happiness is his too. Thomas dropped a stack of DVDs in Newt's lap, snapping him out of his trance, telling him to pick three of them. Newt picked The Fault In Our Stars, Edge of Tomorrow and Insidious: Chapter Two, deciding that Romance, Action and Horror will be a great combination. Plus, it's his favorite movies. Thomas skipped to the TV to insert the DVD of Insidious: Chapter Two. Newt watched as Thomas turned the lights off, hopping onto the spot beside Newt afterwards. A fond smile were painted over Newt's face when he watched Thomas's action.

 

Throughout Insidious: Chapter Two, the room was filled with Thomas's "Holy shit.", "I'm so done with this.", and "Remind me not to purchase a baby walker or a piano in the future." But even so, Thomas would squelch his screams by flinching, knowing that he couldn't appear so cowardly in front of Newt. The blond laughed it off, saying that it's a normal reaction. "If you ain't scared, you ain't human, Tommy." He patted Thomas on the back.

 

In the middle of The Fault In Our Stars, Newt was stretching his neck, rubbing at his nape as soreness began to invade the spot. Seconds later, he felt a hand on his head, guiding him to lean into Thomas's shoulder. He nuzzles his head further into the crook of Thomas's neck, feeling a strong arm circling his waist, pulling his lithe body closer against the brunet. Thomas's chest heaved, exhaling a content sigh. They continued to watch in that position.

 

"Come on, you're not really crying, aren't you?" Thomas's cackles rang past Newt's ear. "He's going to bloody die, Tommy." Newt sniffles, rubbing his eyes. "I know, but really, Newt? Really?" Thomas's question was rheotical, but Newt answered it anyway. "Really." "Really?" "Really." Newt can literally feel Thomas smirking as he said "Perhaps really will be our always." Newt detached himself from Thomas and punched Thomas's chest repeatedly (—but lightly, mind you.) Thomas catches both of Newt's wrist in his grip, laughing like a maniac before abruptly stopping and looking intensely into Newt's eyes. "Why're you staring at me like that, you shank." There it is again, the tingling feeling that Newt couldn't explain sent an shiver down his spine when Thomas said "Because you're beautiful." Thank god the lights were off, because Newt can actually feel his face went into a deep shade of red. "Tommy, stop trying to reenact the bloody scenes with me." Knowing that he would stammer, Newt turned his head to the TV, praying to god above that Thomas would never notice his odd behavior. Fingers slipping underneath Newt's chin and a thumb placed on top of it forced Newt to look at Thomas. He expected Thomas to tease him about how he's such a crybaby or maybe try to reenact another scene with him, what Newt didn't expect was a pair of soft lips to be pressed against his, soft yet firm. After a few seconds that felt like eternity, Thomas pulled away. "Oh god. Shit, sorry Newt— I didn't mean to." Thomas fumbled with his own words. Newt was beyond perplexed, reality had slapped him across the face.

 

Thomas had always been there. Thomas had seen Newt at his best and his absolute worst. He laughed with and cried in Thomas's arms. Thomas put up with his anger and emotions. Thomas knew him more than anyone else- more than Newt knows himself, and he sees things in Newt that not even Newt himself does. They've been through hell and back yet Thomas is still there. 

 

Newt did what he has to do. He pulled Thomas in for another kiss because that's what makes sense. No wonder why Irene got so angry and jealous, all Newt ever talked about was Tommy, Tommy, and Tommy. As he broke the kiss, Thomas stared at him with his wide, puppy-like eyes, demanding an explanation. "It's you. It has been bloody you all along, Tommy. I get it now why Irene was so pissed and told me she's tired of being second. You're my number one, shank. You always are." he lets Newt's words sank in, and smiled triumphantly. "Took you- and Irene long enough." he grinned.

 

It's safe to say that Newt's heart was no longer broken, for he had found the super glue that's been in front of him all along.


End file.
